Conteniendo el aliento
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. El cansancio de Gellert le preocupa a Albus tanto como el futuro. Pero también resulta una buena oportunidad para hablar. Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


¡Hola a todos! Después de un tiempo de ausencia (en el que no he parado de escribir,pero cosas más muggles) regresé para este reto. Siendo honestas,esta es una memorable nota de autora. Verán, resulta ser que en cuanto pude empecé a escribir esta historia. Originalmente iba a tratarse de Harry y Ron y ya llevaba buena parte del camino,casi acabando, cuando... me caí (de una manera poco elegante) y me esguince la muñeca para ser precisos pero me duele un poco más los dedos,en fin.

Afortunadamente no fue la mano con la que escribo, desafortunadamente se necesitan ambas manos en un teclado y pues me retrasé. Una vez pasado este trago muggle me puse a terminar la historia y descubrí que ya no me gustaba la idea. Así que empecé de nuevo, con el tiempo en contra y con paso lento para no inflamar mi arma de batalla. Y pues, después de eso, aquí esta esta esta historia salida de algunas adversidades.

El reto tenía que ser slash, y pues pensé en muchas opciones (muchisimas, me encanta el Scorbus, quería algo con Harry y Ron, Hermione y Luna, inclusive pensé en Neville) que incluían una serie de cosas interesantes. Mi opción más fuerte era Charlie Weasley, y más porque el reto era usar el color anaranjado y ese color es muy Weasley,pero por alguna razón siempre quise escribir una historia de esta pareja hasta que ganó la historia.

Creo que fue la mejor opción porque Dumbledore es un gran un personaje de corazón complicado y creo que en parte de la historia se deja ver su amor a Gellert. Inclusive me sirvió de reflexión en que los puntos que le da a Neville en la Piedra son de corazón, el se enfrento no a su amigo, al que (opino yo) fue el amor de su vida, y antepuso muchas cosas a eso, y es bastante doloroso. Con esa idea, nació esto.

Honestamente el naranja no es un color que me agrade mucho y el que representara salud me dificulto tarea, espero que haya quedado algo plasmado en la historia.

Antes de cualquier cosa, lamento lo errores que puedan encontrar,en esta ocasión puede que sean unos cuantos más ya que me costo más trabajo del que esperaba teclear.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J. , si me pertenecieran, le hubiera llamado a Madame Pomfrey en esta ocasión.

Muchas gracias por leer, y son muy bien recibidos los comentarios en los chismes muggles de abajo.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

" _ **C**_ _ **onteniendo el aliento"**_

—Tranquilo,todo estará bien. No tienes de que preocuparte—La voz grave y tranquilizadora le llegaba de alguna parte cercana a él. Lo hacía sentir en paz. Sentía los ojos sumamente pesados y como era costumbre últimamente no sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando abrió los ojos y vio los reflejos anaranjados de una mata de cabello perteneciente a su mejor amigo Albus Dumbledore que le hablaba desde muy cerca al pie de la cama.

—¿Donde estoy? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Desde que la correspondencia con Albus había cambiado a estar a su lado, siempre se sentía desorientado. Como si esos ojos azules supiera algo que el no,y Gellert Grindelwald no era una persona que desconociera muchas cosas.

—En el Caldero Chorreante. Pensé que era lo mejor para que no te molestaran.—Por alguna razón la expresión de Dumbledore era de extrema preocupación— Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero después de lo que ha pasado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.—Gellert se incorporó de inmediato en la cama y vio que la habitación tenía cierto parecido con la habitación que ocupara en el Valle de Godric, lo cual le produjo cierto dolor. Era muy difícil pensar en el hecho de que no encontraba hogar en ese momento. No sabía en donde estaba parado o a donde iría. Sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en que desde hace unos días la sonrisa de Albus se hacía más y más escasa. Como si no solo cargara con el peso de la muerte de su hermana, si no de todo el mundo. Y eso le irritaba sobre manera.

—¿Y ...? — Gellert empezaba a sentirse incomodo,toda la habitación estaba impregnada de una u otra manera de la esencia de Albus. Habían cometido demasiados errores,uno tras otro, existía demasiado dolor y no encontraba ni una solución práctica al desastre en el que se había metido. Aun estaba firmemente convencido de que lo mejor que se podía hacer era proteger "El bien mayor". Y le molestaba que tenía que cargar con la consciencia de haber dañado a la persona que aun seguía a su lado. No sabía como interpretar eso. Por eso solo quería desviarla atención a cualquier otra cosa. Aun si no tomara mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de su amigo. No quería que pensara en lo que dejarían atrás.

—Ya todo termino,que es lo más importante. Eso y que recuperes tu salud,necesitas estar bien para el viaje. —Contestó el pelirrojo mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera a los ojos de su amigo y poniendo la mejor cara de póquer que tenía.— Ten,toma esto— Le dijo a su amigo mientras le pasaba una poción de color naranja y el la bebía con la confianza más grande del mundo. Gellert se preguntaba si algún día alguien descubriría lo buen mentiroso que era Dumbledore cuando de su corazón se trataba,si alguien llegaría a conocerlo lo suficiente como para que le compartiera sus sentimientos. Y por una fracción de segundo sintió una punzada de celos al imaginarse a Albus con alguien que no fuera él. Punzada que desecho en el instante porque los dos eran chicos. Y la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza era imperdonable ¿verdad?Además, después de todo el no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse.

—¿Y por eso estoy aquí? Vaya, no sabía que estaba tan mal como para que me cuidaras Al—Grindelwald solo quería enfocarse en el ahora. Era lo único que importaba. No quería pensar en el futuro,porque intuía como iban a acabar las cosas. Se sentía tan cansado y tan agotado que tuvo que conceder que la idea de quedarse en cama le era sumamente tentadora.

—Bien,pues es que llevabas mucho tiempo durmiendo y… ya saben lo que paso y... Tuve que sacarte pare evitar más líos —Las mejillas de Albus se había teñido de una ligera sombra rojiza. Le dio un poco de risa aquel comportamiento infantil,pero tuvo que conceder que después del embrollo con Ariana, Albus había madurado demasiado. Y no pudo más que alegrarse por su amigo. Le hacía falta mucho eso de madurar. Aunque el proceso le costo demasiado.

—¿Entonces me perdí de mucho?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa. No pensó que tuviera que dormir tanto,pero todo el agotamiento de los últimos días ya había empezado a pasar factura. Solo quería saber si existía una posibilidad de recuperar el poder en su vida y buscar cumplir su sueño. No era una persona que le interesara el que dirán, y tenía sus objetivos muy claros, por eso aun no entendía como se sentíaDumbldore en ese instante. Además,¿Cómo iba a convertirse en uno de los magos más recordados en la historia mágica sentado en una cama?

—No de tanto... Unas cuantas cosas por ahí, algún ejemplar de periódico,pero seguro te enteraras de todo lo que pasa—Albus le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada algo titubeante. No quería que Gellert supiera que en los periódicos había una pequeña mención a sus problemas familiares. Además se había dado cuenta que a Gellert le encantaba la atención de los medios, sentía que retaba a la autoridad por medio de estos. Como una espacie de desafío secreto. —Pero me empecé a preocupar tu salud, estas muy delgado...— Apunto Albus mientras veía a su amigo e intentaba no incomodarlo. Tal vez no era el mejor momento,pero solo tendría una oportunidad para lo que necesitaba hacer.

—¿ Y tú?¿Cómo estas?— En el momento en que la pregunta abandono sus labios Gellert se había empezado a sentir estúpido. Era más que obvio esa respuesta,pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. En serio necesitaba dscansar.

—¿Tú cómo crees? ...—En los ojos azules de Albus brillaba un fuego de ira muy poco propio de ellos. Por supuesto,no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar lo que estaría pasando Al por esos momentos. El estaba consciente de que algunos sacrificios tendrían que hacerse,pero al contrario de su amigo el no tenía mucho que perder y todo que ganar. Y Albus no era tan desapegado como el,en eso si no se parecían. Vaya embrollo. Aun ni siquiera sabía si Albus estaba de su lado o lo acusaría por la eternidad del desastre. Estaba en una incertidumbre tan aburrida que le parecía excelente la ida de dormir y dejar todo atrás.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?—Fue lo único que se lo ocurrió preguntar en un desesperado intento por arreglar las cosas. Sabía que había personas que les gustaba expresar su dolor,y que otras preferían llevárselo a la tumba aunque el sentimiento les desgarrara poco a poco.

—Es lo más adecuado,lo que no se es como empezar o como vas a tomar lo que te diré—Su amigo hizo una profunda inspiración antes de soltar sin tacto— Te amo Gellert—Y lo miró profundamente,con una mirada que parecía querer entrar en su mente, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo porque estaba débil y no quería que Dumbledore supiera lo que pensaba por si esos ojos ocultaban Legeremancia. Pero eso no impidió que su boca cayera abierta de par en par luciendo lo más bobo que en su vida luciría.¿Quien se confiesa con una voz tan seria? ¿Quién?

—¿Te...?—¿En serio lo había dicho?¿Desde cuando Albus pensó que esto llegaría a algo más que una amistad?¿Acaso él quería algo más que una amistad? La mente de Gellert iba a toda velocidad intentando juntar las ideas. Se habían quedado sus pulmones momentáneamente sin aire,y no encontraba la razón.

—Te amo. Y si,hablo enserio. Y para ser más precisos de una manera no tan fraternal— Las rojas mejillas de Albus hacían parecer más anaranjado su cabello por alguna razón. Estaba boquiabierto. En su mente buscaba señales de ese amor. Y cuando las encontró tuvo que conceder que parecía que la vida hubiera tomado otro sentido. Bueno, no le culpaba, lo más probable es que su amor por la causa estuviera mal dirigido. ¿Cierto?

—Gellert yo...—Albus había quería decir algo más porque llevaba 5minutos mirando los ojos de Grindelwald y este aun no decía nada. En realidad no sabía que sentía por Albus, pero a pesar de que estaba seguro que no se acercaba al amor,aun no quería separarse de él. ¿Que haría?

—No digas nada—Lo calló con una mano— Definitivamente no pensé que al abrirte me hablarías de esto— Gellert se sentía algo ofendido,pero no por la razón que esperaba—Y dista mucho de ser la conversación que esperábamos pero,hay que analizarlo. Primera pregunta,¿Eres...?—Gellert sonreía, pero no sabía porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido. Casi era como si esa confesión lo hubiera puesto nervioso,aunque en realidad no tenía ningún sentido que se pusiera así.¿Verdad?

—No lo sé... Si quieres poner una etiqueta para sentirte mejor supongo que si—Respondió secamente Albus. Así era él, tenía una especie de energía secreta. Parecía protegido por una burbuja desdén,aunque Gellert sabía que las cosas le importaban y mucho. ¿Sería que para Albus él era así de importante?

—Sabes que eso te convierte en...—Le dijo en tono sombrío. No era algo común conocer a alguien así,pero lo más peligroso es que el no se sentía nada incomodo.

—Si te refieres a que sé que me convierte el estar enamorado de otro hombre si,efectivamente. Y si te sirve de algo entonces si,lo soy—La resolución en Dumbledore era impresionante. Como si quisiera arreglar su vida con esas pequeñas frases. Ya hasta empezaba a sentir un poco de lastima por él.

—Bien, ¿No crees que imaginas esto porque no has tenido contacto con chicas?— Quiso bromear. Cargar con una muerte era una cosa pero¿Con amor? ¿En ese momento? Estuvo a punto de decir "no me jodas".

—¿Estas tratando de decir que me enamore de ti por algo así de tonto?¿O que desde siempre soy así? — La ira en Dumbledore era visible. Gellert era un papanatas si pensaba que no sabía del amor. Todo lo que prometía Gellert le fascinaba, pero la idea que más le convencía es que fueran ellos dos contra el mundo,contra su opresión y pudieran liberar a los magos de las dificultades de vivir en el secreto. Con Gellert de compañero podría ser el líder del nuevo mundo,uno en donde no se juzgara por cosas sin importancia. En donde podrían hasta convertirse en "Amos de la muerte". Un mundo nuevo, solo para ellos, eso era lo que más deseaba.

—No,pero bueno... ¿Has besado a alguien en tu vida?— Gellert estaba entrando en pánico. Eso no podía estar pasando,Dumbledore no podía quererlo,el de seguro estaba confundido, no estaba hablando en serio. No después de todo lo que habían planeado,no podía reducir la idea de poseer el mundo por algo tan ridículo como el amor.

—¿Acaso crees que voy metiéndome con cualquiera por ahí? — Gellert tuvo que admitir que esa actitud en Albus empezaba a agradarle. Una resolución por sobre el dolor. Y él comenzó a sentir un hambre de poder. Una ansia de pertenencia. Y no le resultaba claro. Todo el cansancio se estaba volviendo en su contra. Estaba haciéndolo necesitar de algo que nunca pensó en necesitar.

—Entonces vamos a averiguarlo— Fue en ese momento que quiso dejarse llevar por aquella nueva sensación. No quería frenar a lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir. ¿Qué era un mago para "El bien mayor"? Así que pensó en lo que Albus no veía: aunque Albus perdiera su corazón por Gellert,el no podía permitirse ese lujo. Y con ese pensamiento,se dejo arrastrar por la ola de emociones que no entendía y que bien podrían dañar su salud.

—¿De qué...?— Albus no pudo terminar esa pregunta por que Grindelwald se apodero de sus labios. Y Gellert se arrepintió en el momento. No supo si era que su salud mental empezaba a fallar,pero lo estaba pasando muy bien.¿Y si iba más lejos? Gellert no titubeo en tomar lo que quería. Y quería todo de Albus. Así que con una hambre singular,sin pensar en las Reliquias,en el mundo,en nada, se apodero del corazón que le pertenecía,el que con errores había destruido. ¿Qué más daba? Era solo un momento que en la historia no haría la diferencia.

A la mañana siguiente,cuando vio que abrazaba a un Albus que se encontraba profundamente dormido, se arrepintió de todo. Recordó que por mucho que hubiera disfrutado el momento él no era de esas personas que se encadenan a algo tan insignificante como una persona,tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Un mundo nuevo que gobernar. Busco sus cosas en la obscuridad y conteniendo el aliento escribió una carta para Albus. Se sentía algo pesado de dejarlo,pero la noche anterior le había demostrado que todo se volvería una carga en su vida,y que no podía permitirlo. Era una lastima,porque Albus podría haber estado a su lado,si el sentimiento no se hubiera apoderado de él. No lo culpaba,su hermana,su familia,su futuro. Dumbledore siempre se volvería a mejorar el mundo, pero para edificar caminos, había que tirar puentes.

Cuando se marchó pensó que sería la ultima vez que se verían. Y sintió algo parecido a la nostalgia,pero aun así se marchó.

Cuando Albus se despertó y se encontró solo, se quiso convencer que todo había sido un sueño,pero entendía que Gellert era así. Y pensó que sería lo mejor y que no lo volvería a ver.

Años después,mientras Gellert y Albus se encontraban batiéndose en duelo, aun se preguntaban que tanto se había significado aquella lejana noche en sus vidas. Dumbledore dudaba, porque recordaba cosas que no podían ser fingidas,y Gellert no estaba seguro de que Albus fuera un estorbo.¿ Y si lograba que se rindiera y se le uniera? Pensó que ese sería el camino,pero le debía a Albus un corazón,así que sin decir nada se dejo ganar. Porque, en lo que duraba una respiración, se dio cuenta que el mundo necesitaba de Dumbledore y no de Grindelwald. Y cualquiera que fuera su destino de ahora en adelante,se lo merecía.

La ultima vez que Gellert contuvo el aliento, fue para pensar en Albus mientras veía el chorro de luz verde acercarse. Y fue en el último segundo de su vida donde no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez,y solo tal vez había amado en su vida. Se reuniría con Albus y discutirían si aquellos besos en la noche de un verano lejano significaron la vida entera,como para él. Y casi río,al final no fue su salud la que tuvo que cuidar toda su vida,si no su corazón.

" _ **Fin"**_


End file.
